gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearl (triple fusion)
Pearl is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Blue Pearl. Appearance Pearl has an appearance similar to that of other Pearls, however as she is a fusion she is larger than other Pearls. Her skin is very light green and she has two bright yellow-green eyes, a prominent pointy nose, and undefined lips. Her hair is dull green-brown and is short and messy. Her gemstones are on her forehead and chest and are light green and white. She wears a dull and bright green tank top with yellow-green transparent shoulder pads that have a frilly look to them. She has a dull green waistband that holds a a short green skirt that is transparent, Nd she also wears dull green tall socks with cool green ballet flats. Personality GemCrust describes her personality as a combination of the Gems that make her up. She is intelligent (Pearl), cocky (Yellow Pearl), and only speaks when spoken to (Blue Pearl). Abilities Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pink Pearl, they form Pearl. *When fused with Pink Pearl, Amethyst, Amethyst (8XJ), Amethyst (8XG), and Amethyst (cheek gem), they form Opal. * When fused with Leggy, Doc, Navy, Sapphire (Sapphiresona), Sapphire (arm gem), and Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Sardonyx. Skillset * Spear Proficiency: She can summon a spear from her gemstones, an ability inherited from Pearl. Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstones Gallery Pearl (Triple Fusion).png Pearl (triple fusion).png|Pearl's original design. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Blue Pearl Fusions Category:Yellow Pearl Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Pearls Category:Gems Category:Cross Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Interpretations